


Possessive

by Fuhlair



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, F/F, Girl Penis, Graphic Description, In this house Ally is a top, Other, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 00:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuhlair/pseuds/Fuhlair
Summary: I didn't proofread this so sorry for any grammar mistakes





	Possessive

I slip my skirt up a it so it sat on my upper thigh instead of at my mid thigh before sitting down for our interview for our new album. 

I sat beside my girlfriend and the interviewer with a smirk, turning to the tiny blonde on my left and winking before pulling down my top a bit to reveal a little more cleavage before the camera started rolling. I saw her eyes examine my body and the slutty outfit I had chosen for the day and grimaced. I knew she knew what I was doing, and I could tell I was already in deep trouble just for the small actions I had just done, but I knew like she knew that I wouldn't be able to stop myself from doing more mischievous things throughout the day. 

The interview starts and I could feel tension growing between me and Ally. It was most apparent when the interviewer turned to me and playfully rested her hand on my knee. I couldn't see Ally, but I could feel her her face burning in anger and her jealousy brewing. I smile and rest my hand on top of the interviewers and turn my head to have my eyes lock with my girlfriend's. She shakes her head and locks her jaw as a silent warning. 

The interview soon comes to an end and we head back to our own respective dressing rooms to head back to our hotel. I close the door behind me and head the the vanity to begin taking off my makeup. Just as I pick up the first makeup wipe, the door slams agasint the wall and soon enough, I was against the wall as well. 

"What the fuck was that?" Ally hissed in my ear, her hand wrapping around my neck snuggly. 

"What do you mean, daddy?" I smile and bite my lip as I look down at her. I knew I was already in trouble but at the same time, I wanted to test my limits and see how far I could push her. Her grip around my neck tightens as she pushes me down onto my knees in a far from gentle way. 

"Don't test me, baby girl." She warned, shaking her finger in my face as she kneels down in front of me. My breathing hitched as my brown eyes stared into hers. Her eyes were already glazed with a mixture of anger and lust, just the way I liked it. 

"I'm going to ruin you, do you hear me?" She hissed into my ear, making me jump. 

"I said do you hear me?" She repeated, this time a clue volumes loulder. I nod and shut my lips, trying to hold myself back from any more disobedience. Even I knew when too much was too much, despite my extremely bratty side wanting to do more. 

With both of us still low to the floor, she tosses my body against the wall with ease and holds me there with only one hand that was twirled into my shirt. I didn't look up at her as she loomed over me. Since her chest was just in front of my face, that is where my eyes were drawn. I was left basically drooling at her chest as it jiggled above me. It seemed as if she was moving in slow motion even if she was doing quite the opposite. 

"You're such a fucking tease, Camila." She whispers in my ear while unbuttoning my top, ripping it off my shoulders soon after. I could feel her length against my thigh, completely stiff as it moves across my thigh from inside her shorts. I could practically feel her already, and it was beyond exciting me. 

"Look at me when I talk to you." She warned, grabbing my face by its chin. Her face was only a few centimetres away from mine. I could feel her heavy breathing against my lips and even the very quick brush of her nose's tip against mine. I nod in response, looking in her eyes the entire time. I was too afraid to even blink. 

"Awe, are you getting shy, baby girl? You were so brave for me before. You weren't afraid when you acted like a little whore on live tv, were you? No you weren't. So why be so scared of daddy now?" She smirked and pulled my skirt up past my ass and let it rest just above my hips before getting her hands on my panties. Instead of taking them off, she literally rips them off me, leaving the remains scattered on the floor beneath me. I instinctively scurry to cover up, but she catches my hands and pins them to the floor. 

"What do you think you're doing?" She faked a frown while her nails dig into the sides of my hand. 

"N-nothing d-d-daddy." I shook my head while stuttering my ass off. The grip on my hands loosen and soon enough my hands were free, well, for a moment at least. Ally quickly decided to grab my shirt and uses it to tie my wrists together. I didn't know that you could make a tight knot with a shirt until now. 

"Turn over, slut." She said while standing back up to take off her dress and shoes. I immediately do as she says, turning over so I was on my knees, my face laying on the floor. 

"Finally, you are being a good little girl for daddy. Maybe if you always were like this, I would have to do this." She husked, slapping my ass as she stands over my body again. Before I could even react to the harsh hit, she leans down and run her tongue over my ass. Her warm tongue barely pushing through the tight hole before she backs away just a bit to spit onto it. 

"You're lucky I'm even bothering to lube you up, baby girl." She said slyly before pushing her panties down, letting her hard cock pop out. I anxiously wait for her, biting my lip and swaying my ass in the air to signal that I was ready for her. She only grins wider at my readiness before suddenly plunging herself inside my tighter hole.

This was no new experience for me, but it definitely felt like it was. The way her thick member stretched me made me gasp in a mixture of pain and pleasure, she of course, ignores it. She just continues to pound into me with a sense of urgency. All I could do was whimper and gasp as she used my ass to her conent. 

"You are mine. Only fucking mine." She growls into my ear, pulling my head back by my long hair. I bite my lip and try my best to nod. She released my head and let's it fall back onto the floor. Her hand still rests on my head though, pushing it down into the ground as she continues to brutalize me at the same rate as before. By now I could feel hot tears rushing down my face and drool escaping my mouth. Just having her inside me made me want to cum, but having her pound away at me in the fit of rage really made me want to go over the edge, still I hold back. I know the consequences of cumming without permission. 

"I know you flirted with that little slut to make daddy jealous. You wanted me to fuck you like this, mhm. You wanted me to fuck you like the little whore you are." She laughed as she began to slow down the pace gradually. I don't respond, it felt like I couldn't. My senses were shot, feeling the effects of overstimulation even if I wasn't being touched in many places. 

Her rough hand grip onto my hair and pulls me up against her body. I pant into her ear while she keeps her slower pace steady. Her hand moves from my hair to my throat as quickly as the drop of a pin. 

"Do you deserve daddy's load, hm?" 

"Yes! Fuck; Please!" I cry out desperately. She plants her lips onto the side of my neck and smiles before she suddenly stops thrusting. I could feel her filling me up with her warm seed, making me moan lowly and bite my lip. She sets me back down onto the floor gently after pulling out of me. 

"Did my little brat learn her lesson?" She ran her thumb over my cheek to wipe away tears. I nod and put on a shy smile. 

"Maybe..." I shrug.


End file.
